


Pineapple Margaritas

by Miscellaneousmando



Category: The Mentalist, The Mentalist (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, I am a sinner, I probably missed a lot of tags, M/M, Marcus is really ooc, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Swingers, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pineapples are so gaudy but it's ok, sorry fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneousmando/pseuds/Miscellaneousmando
Summary: After graduation, you hadn't seen your old dorm-mate in years, too caught up in finding your footing in the world and getting married. Marcus and you get invited over to her house to finally get both newlywed families introduced. What's the harm in a friendly dinner to catch up with an old friend?
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Original Female Character, Marcus Pike/Original Male Character, Marcus Pike/Reader, Reader/Original Characters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Pineapple Margaritas

“I can’t believe this is our first couple’s date as a married couple,” you mused, drawing your lipstick on carefully. Marcus was a good driver, always going a bit slower when you pulled out a new brush or applicator. “Even if it’s just going to my old friend’s house, I’m so excited!”

“Me too—how’d you meet them again?” He took his eyes off the road for a moment, smiling at your last minute ministrations and preening. No matter how much or little makeup you wore, Marcus swore you were the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. 

“Nora and I were roommates back in undergrad,” you paused, pointing towards their block so Marcus wouldn’t pass it. “We went our separate ways but it’s nice that we ended up in D.C. by coincidence.” Back in college, you and Nora had hooked up a few times, exploring your sexualities freely and without judgement. It was fun and exciting, but the both of you agreed that it was best to just leave it as friends-with-benefits and not to pursue a real relationship. 

Their house was grandiose, to say the least, much larger and extravagant than yours and Marcus’ suburban home. Pulling up the winding driveway, Marcus parked close to their porch. He led you out of the car like the gentleman he is, murmuring in your ear about how beautiful you looked before being interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. 

“Hey, hun! It’s been way too long since I’ve seen you,” Nora pulled you into a tight hug, kissing your cheek excitedly. “And _you_ , Marcus, I’m so glad I finally got to meet you. I’m Nora, and this is my husband, Joseph.” 

There was something strange about Joseph, Marcus figured. He was stoic and tall, grip tight as they shook hands. Then again, how normal is a man who has porch lights shaped light pineapples with such an elegant home. That wasn’t it, though. Something flickered in Joseph’s eyes that pulled Marcus in. Intense, burning, Marcus couldn’t peel his eyes away from the silent contest. It wasn’t until you nudged his foot that Marcus broke the trance. “Great to meet you, too.”

“Come on in, dinner’s almost ready,” Joseph nodded his head towards the kitchen. Taking Marcus’ hand in yours, the two of you trailed behind the other couple. Pristine white walls and a dark marble floor. Soft music filtered through each open room, shimmering sparkles from their glass chandelier dancing about––just standing within those walls made you feel underdressed. But you remembered Nora’s dreamy sighs as she would tell you what she imagined her future to be. And this was it.

Nora turned to you with a slick smile, elbow nudging yours and pulling you from your thoughts. “Have you ever had a pineapple margarita?"

* * *

“Thank you, Nora, that was delicious,” you sang as the four of you finished up. She bashfully waved you off, laughing about how Joseph was the real brains behind the kitchen. ‘Couples cooking classes,’ he admitted once Nora was out of earshot. You and Marcus helped the couple clean up, their porcelain plates settled carefully beside the sink. Marcus nearly dropped one but was quick enough to snatch it before it got far.

Nora ushered the two of you out of the kitchen, bubbling with excitement. Once you and Marcus were settled down, Nora sat beside Marcus and Joseph next to you. Instinctively, he laced his fingers with yours, brown eyes darting back and forth. Earlier he had joked that this is how horror movies always started, but the unsettling tension that draped over the room was undeniably thick. You cautiously drained your margarita, nails tapping against the glass.

“So, we wanted to...propose something to you guys,” Nora smiled, finally breaking the awkward silence. 

“Propose? What do you have in mind?” 

“Well,” Nora paused, thinking over her words carefully. “We wanted to invite you into our bed.”

“To sleep?” Marcus piped up, face puzzled at the thought of crawling into bed for an impromptu sleepover. Maybe he drank too much...You sighed, shaking your head as the suggestion flew right over his head. He shifted uncomfortably, all eyes on him. Nora let out a giggle but fell silent when she realized he wasn’t joking. After a few seconds, it hit him, and he gave you that look. That wide-eyed, nervous look. They couldn’t be serious, right? “Um...babe…?”

“Nor, give us a minute, please?” You squeezed Marcus’ hand in reassurance as she nodded and stood, Joseph joining her.

“Yeah, I’m sorry that was so abrupt––We’ll be in the other room.” She took Joseph’s hand as they left, quietly whispering to each other. You let out a sigh of relief, gnawing on your bottom lip. You cast your eyes down, focused on where Marcus’ leg was bouncing. 

“Do–Do you want to do it?” Marcus tilted your chin up, bringing his forehead forward to rest on yours. For a moment, everything felt ok. 

“I–Only if you want to, baby. I know it’s not really...Don’t feel pressured,” you pulled away from him with a frown. This was...leagues away from anything you and Marcus had done before. The man doesn’t even like trying new positions, for God’s sake. Taking a deep breath, you grounded yourself before resting your hand over his. “It’s a big, big step, and I’m just as shocked as you are but...I can’t say I’ve never done stuff like this before. I really didn’t think Nora would have ever asked...I guess that’s why she’s been so flirty lately.”

Marcus gaped at you, turning his head back as he processed. “You’ve done this before? Like, _this_ ‘this’?” 

“Yeah? Kind of? I’ve had uh...group sex before if that’s what you’re asking,” you admitted sheepishly. Marcus gave you a quizzical look, looking you up and down as this new information settled in. _This is so embarrassing. He probably thinks I was a slut in college_. “But it was a long time ago! I was younger and more reckless...Now I’m married and settled down, I’m not a party girl anymore.”

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, I’m not judging you,” Marcus sighed, resting his elbows on his knees. “If you’ve done it before, I want to do it.” He decided, smiling at you. Picking your hand up, he brought your fist to his lips and kissed it gently. “I trust you.”

“Marcus, you have to be 1000% sure of this. It’s big, it’s new, and I don’t want you going into this thinking I’m a pro. I’ve done this maybe once or twice with Nora? It was sloppy, I don’t–”

“You’ve slept with Nora??” Marcus blinked rapidly. “That’s some new information too.”

“I didn’t...want you to be grossed out, I guess?” You felt like you were shrinking back into yourself. If only you could disappear at that very moment…

“Babe, you know I would never be grossed out.” _That’s kinda hot, honestly._ “I just want you to be honest with me about everything. Like look, you know I’ve had a few hook-ups with guys before and you never were grossed out by it. This is about us as a couple now, we can do this. I trust you, I’m not afraid of a little bit of exploration.”

Marcus was the most vanilla man you had ever met, you figured. Which was fine, he always made it mind blowing, but you couldn’t resist this temptation to see him in action… “We can take it slow, and if we get uncomfortable we can always stop. It’s your first time and the first time I’ve done this in years––It’s ok to be nervous.”

“Babe, I’ll be fine as long as you’re with me,” he mumbled, pulling you close. “I love you more than anything in the world.

“I love you too,” you nuzzle your nose against his, earning a soft chuckle from him. “I’ll go get them.” As you stood up, Nora and Joseph came shuffling back into the room, looking horribly apologetic.

“We know that our offer was uh, pretty sudden so we wanted to––”

“We’re ok with doing it,” you cut Nora off, smiling softly. “Marcus is a little more nervous than me, so let’s take it slow at first, ok?”

She nodded frantically, following you as you sat back down next to Marcus. He took your hand in his again, squeezing it gently. The couple resumed their positions, relaxed and open. You looked between everyone after a few quiet moments before glancing over at your husband.

“Babe, what do you think about Nora?” You asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” Marcus shifted, eye darting back and forth between you and Nora. 

“Well, do you think she’s pretty?” You clarified, grinning at your friend. Immediately, she scooted closer to Marcus, nimble fingers resting on his knee before trailing up his thigh; trailing down before she could hit his groin.

“She’s, uh, “ Marcus’s voice cracked, nervous, eyebrows furrowed. It felt strange admitting these thoughts to you. Almost dirty, like he was going to get punished for saying something wrong. He shifted in his seat, looking at you for support.

“It’s ok. Tell me, baby.” Calmly, you squeezed his hand. His eyes shifted off of yours, guilty as they focused on how your fingers curled around his. _When did you paint your nails such a nice color?_ Marcus was stalling, thinking, panicking. He was a dedicated lover, seldom having thoughts about other girls once he met you. But in this case...

“Uhh, I mean, yeah, I guess.”

“Then you should kiss her,” you smirked. You locked eyes with Nora, shivering at the memories of your late-night escapades. Her lips captured yours like they were made perfectly for you––just like Marcus’ did. When your bodies molded together in the solitude of your room, unafraid of what would come next. It was beautiful, and lest to be forgotten. A cherished memory.

“Ar-are you––” Marcus nearly choked, wide eyes looking at you in pure shock. Oh, what a sweet boy...

"Go ahead and kiss her,” you urged, his owlish expression making your heart flutter. You brought your hand up to his cheek, kissing him gently. “She’s amazing, baby, trust me. You’ll enjoy it.”

Nora’s hand replaced your own as you retreated, turning Marcus to look at her. Gentle, safe. “Is it ok if I give you a kiss? I promise I don’t bite,” she teased lightly, trying to comfort him.

With a thick gulp, Marcus nodded. He leaned forward, lips meeting Nora’s gently. She curled her fingers in his soft locks, guiding him deeper. Her tongue swiped against his bottom lip, and he parted them to let her in. A soft moan erupted from his throat as her fingers wrapped around his hardening cock––throbbing under the tight fabric of his jeans painfully. Playing with the zipped, Nora shifted back before taking Marcus’ cock out with a gasp.

“Such a beautiful cock, you must make her so happy,” Nora purred, giving him a few hard tugs. Marcus gasped as she lowered her head, lips wrapping around the tip of his dick. She took him inch by inch, bobbing her head softly at first before settling on an earth-shattering pace. His fingers grasped your tightly, trying to keep his urge to buck into Nora’s soft, warm mouth at bay.

Hypnotized by the sight in front of you, you hardly noticed as Joseph’s warm palms slid up your thigh. Shyly, you sat up a bit and hooked your fingers under the band of your panties, pulling them down. You gasped and squeezed Marcus’ hand as Joseph’s fingers pressed at your entrance. Spreading your legs a little more, he took the opportunity to plunge them into you, a high whine echoing behind clenched teeth. Marcus leaned over to kiss at your neck, a comforting gesture as you clenched around Joseph’s fingers. 

You returned the favor as Nora gagged on his cock, the constriction around the head made Marcus see stars. Lips brushing against his pulse point, you were gushing around the fingers inside of you. It was addicting, almost like you were watching some kind of homemade sex scene of a movie. Every drag of Nora’s tongue against the ridge of Marcus’ cock made him sing, high on pleasure.

“How does she feel, baby?”

“Not as good as you,” he whimpered, hips thrusting into Nora’s mouth slowly.

Abruptly, Joseph’s fingers slipped out of your fluttering walls and Nora pulled off Marcus with a devious grin. You looked up at them in confusion, but Joseph was grabbing at your hand and pulling you to your feet. 

“Bedroom, now,” he groaned, leading you and the others upstairs. Stumbling up the stairs, clothes were torn off haphazardly in the halls, a suggestive trail in your wake. 

The bedroom was ginormous, a California king pressed against the wall hardly took up most of the space. You paused to gawk at the sight of everything around you, but Nora pushed you along. Flopping down on the bed next to her, your fingers trailed down to pinch at her clit, one finger almost slipping into her folds; you retracted your hand immediately at the feeling of a hard barrier, looking up at her in confusion.

“Do you like it, sweetheart? I can get you one,” she giggled, spreading her legs so you could have a better view of the pink jewel fit snugly between her dripping, pink folds.

“I-Please,’ you whispered breathlessly, your fingers reaching down to run over the toy. 

You were stopped by Joseph, who pulled you back by your ankles. He helped you onto your hands and knees, cock rubbing against your slick cunt. He gave you all of two seconds to brace yourself before slamming in––hand slapping over your mouth as your scream faded into a moan. 

Marcus slotted himself between Nora’s legs, pulling the toy out gingerly and placing it beside her. She laughed softly, noting how he was “such a gentleman” before wrapping her legs around his waist. A shiver ran down his spine as he tapped his cock against her clit before he lined himself up. He probed at her entrance a few times before pushing in slowly, marveling at how soaked she was. Bottoming out, Marcus threw his head back before finding an even speed. “Fuck…”

Joseph was merciless, the bed shaking beneath you. A complete contrast next to Marcus, a slower and more passionate lover. One hand reached under you and grasped your breast, pinching and twisting at your nipple until your legs quivered. He changed his positioning, angling himself so that his cock hit your sweet spot with every thrust. 

“Fuck––more, please!” You wailed, back arching as Joseph yanked in your hair. With a low grunt, he pulled you back onto his cock like you were just some toy to use and fuck until it was broken. You could feel how Marcus’ eyes burned holes into your body––a sweet chorus of moans leaving him. Nora pulled him down, tearing him out of a trance and into a deep kiss.

But his eyes drifted back, focused on where your cunt swallowed the other man’s cock––so wet and pretty. You moaned loudly, your back arching off the sheets in an erotic display, lewd and filthy. “Want him, baby? Feels so good in me...ah–” Joseph hit a spot deep inside of you, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes from the pleasure. 

A quiet, needy whimper laced with aching pleasure bubbled from the very depths of Marcus’ chest––The thought of being taken and filled swam through his wide eyes; preciously busy mind grinding to a halt as he processed. After a moment, he nodded, realizing everyone had stopped to wait for his response. Joseph pulled out of you with a deep groan, mumbling about how sweet your pussy was. He crawled over to where Marcus sat back on his haunches, Nora having had pulled off of him the second he nodded.

You made your way across the soft sheets to Marcus’ side, cupping his cheeks. “On your back, sweet boy,” you cooed softly. Guiding him down, his softly muscled back met the sheets, a soft noise hitched in his throat. You glanced over at Nora, who smiled knowingly, settling on the opposite side of you, hand falling to Marcus’ leaking cock.

“We’re gonna take such good care of you,” Nora hummed. 

You shifted, arching your back as you fell to your hands and knees. Your tongue flicked at the tip of his cock, the taste of his salty precum and Nora’s arousal setting off fireworks on your tongue. Eagerly, you swallowed down Marcus’ length, moaning as the head butted against the back of your throat. Nora had taken her own hand away, settling into a position that mirrored yours. Her lips pressed kisses to his balls, mouth soft and warm as she brought each velvety sack into her mouth, testing their weight on her tongue.

Releasing yourself off his cock, you panted faintly, letting your tongue lap at the tip. Nora too pulled up, despite Marcus’ whines, and gently kissed trails up and down his length. A slow, methodical rhythm fell into place, the two of you working around his cock until it was coated in saliva and throbbing under your touch.

Behind you, Joseph tore open a packet, quickly pulling on a condom. He squirted a handful of lube into his palm, stroking and coating himself generously. Crawling around you, Joseph settled between Marcus’ legs. Joseph ran a wet strip over Marcus’ puckered hole, a shiver of arousal washing over you as Marcus squirmed. Calmingly, you took your husband’s hand, trying to calm the bubbling whimpers that hiccuped in his throat––Adam’s apple bobbing with thick gulps. 

Marcus preened, trying to pull away from Joseph’s tongue and your wandering hands. “Wa-wait, I’m cl-”

“Shh, relax, baby,” Joseph smirked. His attention focused back to Marcus’ ass, continuing his conquest. Swinging your leg over Marcus’ torso, you took it upon yourself to take Marcus’ cock in your mouth again, sucking gently on the tip. The sight of your dripping pussy sent a wave of unfiltered _need_ through Marcus’ veins, a desperate desire clouding over him. Marcus bucked into your mouth, his own mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure. Taking it all with ease, you fought off the urge to gag around him, letting him just use you. It was sloppy and the noises obscene, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes after a particularly hard thrust. His cock twitched, close to cumming right down your throat.

Before Marcus could cum, Joseph pulled away from him and so did you. Tears of frustration threatened to rise, and you gently ran your fingers through his hair––guiding his head to lay on your lap. Nora and Joseph rolled Marcus over, pushing him onto hands and knees; but he fell forward against you, hips shakily propped up into the air. After getting him situated, you shuffled to the side, fingers ghosting over his cock. Joseph grabbed the bottle of lube again, smirking and murmuring soft praises when Marcus shivered under the cool drip of the gel as it ran over his hole. The feeling was foreign, it’s been years since he’s been on this end of the bottle…

“Look at me, love. I’m right here,” you whispered. He picked up his head, wide eyes meeting yours, and you swore your heart melted for the hundredth time. Joseph rocked his hips against Marcus’ ass, cock slipping up from the barrier of clear gel. One hand splayed on Marcus’s back, the other clenched around his length, guiding the tip into Marcus. He felt like he was being torn apart, no amount of your gentle reassurances could make him feel anymore grounded. A shaky gasp left Marcus as Joseph bottomed out, the both of them moaning loudly. 

“I love you,” Marcus whimpered, fingers gripping at the sheets. Before you could respond, Joseph pulled almost all the way out; pouring more lube onto the junction of their bodies before plunging all the way in again. The bed shook under the force, and a cry ripped out of Marcus’ chest with such desperation you swore he may have cum by accident.

“That’s it, baby. Just relax, we’ve got you. Relax,” you hummed. Planting your lips on his neck, you peppered him in gentle kisses before moving up to nip at his ear. At the same time, Nora had moved down to wrap her lips around Marcus’ cock, humming as Joseph’s thrusts resonated through Marcus until Nora was deepthroating him without even trying. Marcus’ jaw went slack––eyes watering from the harsh slap of Joseph’s skin against his. You immediately pulled his head towards your chest, helping him stay afloat.

“Good boy. Good, good boy; does that feel good?”

Marcus opened his mouth but no words came out; body careening forward from a hard thrust. Every fiber in his body felt like it was on fire, mind blanking as Joseph slammed into this delicious spot inside of him. He sputtered and stammered for a moment, trying to focus his thoughts. “Fu-Fuck, yes! It feels s–It feels so good.”

Nora suckled the tip of his cock as he gushed out precum, moaning softly around him. Her hand worked what little bit she couldn’t fit in at the awkward angle, taking him almost all the way down to his base. You reached over, fingers skirting over his balls before giving them a gentle squeeze––earning a high-pitched whimper from your husband.

“You like that, baby? Like when I play with you like that?” You cooed. He frantically nodded, panting heavily as you sucked a dark mark onto the column of his neck. His pulse was erratic, and you playfully nipped at it before whispering in his ear. “I want you to cum for us, Marcus. Cum like a good boy.” 

Marcus couldn’t hold back anymore––not when your low, sultry voice encouraged him so nicely. He let out a strangled gasp, choking back tears as he came in hot spurts down Nora’s throat. His mind seared white and his whole body felt heavy and fatigued. She eagerly bobbed her head, milking him dry and Joseph picked up his speed; Marcus clenching around and bucking back against him. 

“N-No more, Nora,” he begged, attempting to jerk away from her lips. A few wayward spurts of cum fell to the sheets, much to Nora’s displeasure. She mumbled about wanting to have all of him, but it was ok.

Her face was absolutely filthy––lips red and raw and makeup smeared. Your lips crashed onto hers, tasting the bitter tang of Marcus’ cum dancing on her tongue. She crawled on all fours over to you, pushing you down onto the mattress. 

Pulling you close as she settled onto her stomach, her manicured nails pressed into your skin as she pushed your thighs apart. Her tongue glided up your slick slit, tongue dipping between your folds. You saw stars, back arching as she flattened her tongue; lapping against your clit. 

“Fuck––You’re still amazing at this,” you gasped, head thrown back in pleasure. Your fingers tugged at her hair, and she moaned quietly. 

“And you still taste delicious,” she giggled, slipping two fingers into your dripping cunt. Nora gave a few good thrusts before curling her fingers into your sweet spot; stars and fireworks erupting behind your eyelids. Her lips molded around your clit, sharply pointed tip flicking against the sensitive nub. Your head spun with lust, barely able to comprehend the high-pitched noises that echoed through the room coming from you.

Marcus leaned down to kiss you, cupping your jaw as he hovered above you. You moaned into his mouth, back arching off the sheets. Marcus tried to linger, his forehead pressed to yours, but he was pulled away roughly by Joseph. 

“You’re so fucking tight, baby,” he growled, hips snapping into Marcus’ spent body ruthlessly. Your husband writhed against the other man, his flushed and soft cock twitching faintly. Joseph’s teeth sank into Marcus’ neck, his chest flushed to Marcus’ back. With a few more thrusts, Joseph came with a low groan––Marcus preening before falling to the mattress with a soft ‘oof’. 

Joseph rolled his hips a few more times before pulling out of Marcus, head tilted back as he panted. Marcus’ head was spinning, tripping on a lust fueled high. His mind came back to him after a minute, and he shakily sat up. He crawled over to you as the other man got up to fetch some towels, leaving you, Nora, and Marcus behind.

“Does she make you feel good, baby?” Marcus echoed your words from earlier, giving you a cheeky smile.

You could hardly breathe, never mind respond, jaw slack and head thrown back as you whimpered. “Al-almost as g-good as y–”

You were cut off by your orgasm––earth-shattering and sending you tumbling off the edge of the world; toes curling as Nora pulled you tight to her parted lips. She caught every drop, not letting any go to waste. Nora’s tongue dipped between your folds and curled into your very entrance. As your body became heavy with fatigue, she pulled back just a few inches. Her lips enveloped your clit again, and you let out a pitiful sob, squirming away from the sensitivity. 

By the time your brain came back to you, you found yourself in Marcus’ lap. The gentle drag of a damp cloth startled you, but it was only Nora cleaning up your mess. The words in your mind were all jumbled together, and you knitted your eyebrows together as you tried to form the right words. “Th-Thank you, babe.”

“Oh, it’s no problem at all, honey! I don’t want you feeling all sticky and uncomfortable.” Nora smiled sweetly at you––but was interrupted by Joseph, who was pulling her away. The couple erupted into quiet laughter, lips connecting. 

“We have to do this again, “ Marcus piped up, tearing your eyes away from the couple. 

“As long as you’re good with it, I am,” you winked, managing to sit up. With a soft groan, you wobbled off of the bed, trying not to stumble as you searched for your clothes. You begrudgingly clipped your bra on, throwing your dress on afterward. Everything felt wrong now, you would much rather lay around for another session than drag yourself home.

Well, this was more awkward than you thought it would be. Nora and Joseph were halfway to fucking again, her fingers wrapped around his cock as they made out. Marcus nudged your shoulder, and you snapped out of your trance. “Thank you, for tonight.”

Nora pulled away from Joseph with a wide grin. “Call me tomorrow, honey!”

* * *

“So...you liked it?” You asked quietly, breaking the silence between the two of you as you slipped into the car. 

“Oh––Yeah, uh,” Marcus gulped hard and paused. He thought for a moment as he started up the engine. He really fucking loved it, actually. Even he knew he was vanilla in the bedroom and this? This was eye-opening. “I was being serious...I w-want to try m-more stuff like this. I want to uh, explore more.” Marcus smiled over at you, blushing so hard he figured he was probably glowing red. 

“Only if you want to, though,” He added quickly.

Your heart fluttered at his admission, grasping his hand gently. “I love you, Marcus. We can do anything you want to. Be selfish, baby.”

Marcus barked out a laugh, leaning over to kiss you. “I’m not a selfish lover, you know that.”

“Exactly, baby, ” you rolled your eyes, smiling. “It’s time for you to branch out. Try new things. I’ll be right here the whole time.”

“The whole time, ” he repeated pulling out of the driveway. Silence fell over the car again, but your fingers itched. Oh, they itched so badly to touch something...you thought over Marcus’ admission, glancing over to him. Slowly, your hand brushed over his crotched; Marcus nearly swerving in surprise. He looked over at you with wide eyes, and you smirked in response.

“How about we start exploring with some road head?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful @Kellcavs @Sydnubabu @lestrange2703 and @Someplacedarker for helping me bring this fantasy to life.


End file.
